


Weird science

by AquaSapphireMarine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Laser science, Slow Burn, had fun doing research for this fic, the walking dead - Freeform, there will be turtles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaSapphireMarine/pseuds/AquaSapphireMarine
Summary: You were one of the top scientist in your field in the whole country. But the apocalypse does not care who you are or what you did or will do. So when you find yourself with several other scientists hold up in a secret lab in Virginia, you do your best to roll with it. That is until a man with a barbed wire wrapped bay throws your already upside down world through a loop.





	Weird science

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here be a brutal as you like.

You typed furiously, it was the only sound in the otherwise still lab, you were going on three days without so much as a nap, but you were too close to stop. This was it, you could feel it in your bones. Years of schooling and the help of colleagues were leading up to this moment. ‘Just a little more’ you thought as a drop of sweat made it's way anxiously down your brow.  
The simulation was ready to run, you stroked the finale key. The scenario played out in front of you like a movie, your heart raced, the lasers fired, you watched unable to focus on anything else, feeling for a moment so very victorious.  
Lasers. Destruction. The dead falling like flies.  
Victory. Then nothing.  
You watched as the small robot burst into flames and lay in ruins, nothing more than charred bits of wire, circuit boards and steel alloy. The crushing feeling of failure filled you. You'd have cried you were so mad and disappointed.

“Still trying to make it work?” you jumped from your chair far beyond startled and whirled to face the source of the voice. “Jesus Mitch!” you cried panting whilst repositioning an empty coffee mug you’d nearly sent crashing to the lab floor. The man laughed softly and headed for his own desk. “What time is it?” you asked, the feeling of panic subsiding only to be replaced with slight nausea. “Five thirty in the am my good friend.” you nodded solemnly and sat back down. ‘Day four here we go…’ the thought gave you a whole new wave of problems. You'd not eaten well in the past four days, you'd not slept and were running on fumes, it was going to give you a migraine.  
“Why don't you hit the sack? I think some sleep would do you wonders.”  
“I know it would but I'm so close.”  
“You need more space for the coolant.”  
“Of course but how to do so without compromising the shape and the maneuverability?”  
Analyzing your data again you heaved a heavy sigh and groaned.  
Mitch shrugged, “Decrease the laser’s intensity, doing that should decrease the size of the components.” you nodded solemnly, you'd have hated to tone down your project but it was looking like you might need to.  
You decided to change the subject, “Anything interesting on the aerial surveillance?”  
Mitch shook his head, unruly locks of brown hair falling in his eyes as he gave a yawn and stretched his arms. “Just the usual, groups of survivors, the savoirs especially, they've been quite active these past few days.” 

Standing you groaned while your joints popped and your muscles were given a much needed stretch. You crossed the room over to your colleague's desk and the wall of monitors. Hawkbot one was stationed just outside the sanctuary circling overhead, the disguised drone helped you keep an eye on things. There were quite a few of these that you'd put together and you were glad you did. The footage they fed back to you was invaluable as well as part of what kept your little group alive. You were always aware, always up to date on what others were doing, when they were doing it, where and why. The buzz around Alexandria had not gone unnoticed by you or the gang of other scientific minds that made up the members of The Lad.  
Not the most creative or the most original but it worked and no new names were being offered up. “N’s been real active as of late. More so than normal.” Mitch said quietly as he tapped his finger against the desk in front of him. “Is anything truly normal nowadays?” you hummed in response, your form turning back to walk towards your desk.  
Idly your fingers grazed over carefully hand written notes on the weapon you had in the works. It was gonna be huge, a way to clear large hoards in a short time with extreme proficiency.  
“Hey Mitch” he looked from the screens to you when you said his name, “I think I am gonna take a nap, wake me if anything comes up or when Chris and Jo get up.” he smiled, “Finally, thought you were gonna work yourself to death,” the teasing was light and brought a smile to your lips as well, “Anyways, will do, go get some sleep.” 

Your room was a short walk from the computer lab where you just were. It took all of thirty seconds for you to finally fall face first onto your mattress. The plush memory foam was a dream as it carried you under into darkness and a dreamless void.  
You didn't sleep much anymore, no one in the lab did. But when you finally laid down to rest it was deep and your body spent every moment recharging. It would not waste precious and rare minutes such as these. 

It'd been an hour since you fell asleep, wore from work and stress. A delicate hand roused you, a muffled voice drifted in through the haze of unconsciousness. “Hey. Come on.” the voice was male and slightly accented. ’Peter’ you mind finally decided and your suspicions were confirmed when you eyes finally lifted to look at him. “Mitch said I should come get you. The saviors are on the move.” “Yes they do that on occasion.” you stated. “Yes but they're moving in this general direction.  
This roused you fully, as you bolted up and threw back the covers. You were back in the main lab in seconds. “Mitch! What news?” he looked unsettled but not as much as you'd expect. “They were moving this way. But they pulled back not two minutes ago.” the flat little monitors displayed a very clear image of a large group of men heading back towards the sanctuary.  
Your heart slowed and found its way back into your chest. “Okay, so no need to panic. We're good.” you exhaled a long breath and squashed the feeling of dread that still lurked within you.  
You shifted your view to The Kingdom. Children smiled, people laughed, life was good there for now. You hoped it would remain that way, as the world seem to be in short supply of happiness and love nowadays.  
Shiva sat in complete contentment next to the king, her tail swishing occasionally. That had to be another one of your favorite things about the kingdom.  
You watched for a while before returning to work.  
Everything was calm and felt uneasily peaceful given your recent scare. Not that you really had anything to fear the mounted turrets on the wall took care of any walkers, you had plenty of food and clean water. The saviors were blissfully unaware that your group of geniuses even existed. The thought gave you comfort, if they found out about you you'd be history. But so long as they didn't know, you and your companions were safe. 

It was getting late into the evening when you finished the calculations you needed to run the next simulation. You yawned and looked down at your empty cup with a dissatisfied look you called out in a hoarse voice into the dark room. “Caffey I need more coffee!” little blue lights suddenly twinkle as the tiny robot you'd built in college came to you on four little wheels. It was no larger than an average trash can, but Caffey was a big part of the team, distributing the essential life blood that was coffee. Large plumes of steam danced up from mug as scalding liquid filled it till just enough space would have been left for cream or milk. Powdered milk was all the team had at the moment. Cows weren't exactly easy to get a hold of. Not that housing them would have been difficult work the space your team had that their disposal. Nearly a third of the upper floors were renovated into aqua and hydroponic garden. The roof though obscured by trees was good catching the rain. Thinking about all the things got had left made a small and content smile work it's was onto your face. The world's brightest minds pulled into a single place working like a well oiled finely tuned unit. Mitch was one of your best friends, having been offered a spot in several prestigious colleges, he was always destined for great things. He was a quiet genius and a wizard ever it came to technology and computers. Mitch was all around incredible.

Not that you weren't, even from a young age you’d had a great admiration for Optics and robotic studies. It became your profession and you absolutely loved it more than anything. Working in a lab creating lasers and machines. Caffey had been a project you began on a whim. Freshmen year was hellish and you needed to vent. Caffey was the result and everybody loved got for it, joking that you should get stressed out more often.  
Now the end it had come, and there was more than enough stress to go around. If managing resources wouldn't have been a problem enough also managing to stay alive and keep the dead out was like the cherry to this shitty cake. Yet if there was one thing you were good at it was managing. Managing to grow up with some personal life outside of school, managing your interests and hobbies, managing to graduate top of your class, not that it was that hard. Not to mention managing to get into the same College as your best friend as well as getting noticed by all the right people. You'd been hired right out of college which was a feat in and of itself. You were the envy and awe of your peer group. Now that you minded so long as you got to do what you loved to do.  
Despite the current condition of the world things were pretty good and looked as though they could stay that way for a while. At least until this mostly blew over. 

 

You've been sitting half daydreaming has staring at your computer for quite a while not even really taking stock in your surroundings. So when Mitch yelled and swore it took you completely by surprise. He wheeled around to look at you with a look of shock and horror on his pale face.  
“What wrong?!” You demanded standing so fast your chair near tipped over before gravity righted it.  
“One of the bots! They shot it down!”  
You felt numb and tried to crush down the panic that was rising through you faster than was possible to your knowledge.  
A low string of unsavory words pushed their way past your lips and into the space between the two of you.  
“Destroy it.” the command was quiet but it seemed to ring out in the silence of the lab. “You sure?” There wasn't time to argue the camera fed back images of boots getting closer. “Yes Mitch do it!”  
He turned tapping a command into the computer and the feed cut out. You signed shaking, feeling sick with worry.

 

Elsewhere a man with shaggy brown hair laughed to his friend pointing at the downed hawk. “Told you I could hit it shithead.” His companion chuckled despite the insult. “Whatever. Judy go get the winged rat and taking to the kitchen or something.”  
The young man strolled over with the swagger of a peacock intent to claim his prize, not expecting it to violently explode, rocketing it's electrical innards outwards. The whole ordeal felt like some kind of macabre fireworks display. Bits of flaming debris rained down settling on the asphalt near the men. The younger of the two team a hand through his hair and glanced back unsure to his friend. “So should I tell Negan or do you want to?”


End file.
